


All Tied Up

by Nemi_Almasy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Reno can't get no satsifaction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi_Almasy/pseuds/Nemi_Almasy
Summary: Reno is a relentless flirt, even with Aerith. He's willing to risk a lot for even the faintest possibility of a chance with her...that's mistake number one. Mistake number two is...everything else.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Reno
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. All Tied Up

It was Reno’s turn to check on the Ancient.

He never minded the task too much because a trip beneath the plate almost always meant a detour through Wall Market on the way home, and anyway Aerith was pretty easy on the eyes, not that she would have touched him with a ten foot pole unless it was to beat him with it. He had taken to showing up without his usual entourage of meathead infantry officers the last few trips he’d made below the plate on the off chance she might bite whenever he flirted with her, but so far he was only met with exasperation at best.

Tseng would have fucking reamed his ass if he knew he was even flirting with her. He was protective over her to what Reno considered a frankly absurd degree, and had made it clear on numerous occasions that she was off limits. ‘Keep it in your fucking pants, Reno’. Well, maybe those weren’t his exact words, but Reno could read between the lines. Whether it was because Tseng was holding out for her himself or because he was just that damn professional, he still hadn’t pieced apart. He mostly imagined Tseng as a sexless monk who never left headquarters, except when Reno got drunk, in which case he liked to imagine Tseng punishing him for insubordination in some extremely inventive ways - but that was just between him and his hand.

At any rate, Reno was in high spirits as he flew below the plate and landed on the helipad in Sector 5 a few blocks from the old crumbling church where Aerith grew flowers that she sometimes sold above the plate. He would never admit it aloud, but he had a little soft spot for the flowers and had bought a few from Aerith on more than one occasion. He was the only one of the three Turks who grew up beneath the plate, so he really understood how miraculous it was to find life growing in that dead, dried-up soil. Of course, he usually turned right around and used the flowers to flatter whoever he was trying to fuck that night, but it was the thought that counted.

Aerith spent a lot of time tending the flowers in her church and doing Gods knew what else there. Most of her flowers had been planted around her house, so it wasn’t like the little patch in the church took nearly as much upkeep. Reno had a feeling she spent most of her time there to keep the Turks from snooping around her house and bugging her mom. That was fine with Reno, because the last few times he had tried to stop by Aerith’s house, Elmyra Gainsborough had chased him out with a fucking pistol in her hand. And she had surprisingly good aim - Reno had a scar in his leg to prove it.

Rude was the only one allowed inside the house because apparently he could do no wrong in Elmyra’s eyes. She’d invite him in for tea, but Tseng and Reno couldn’t come any closer than the old wooden stairs at the end of the dirt path leading up to the house or they were in for it.

Reno reached the church after a leisurely walk through the slums. Sector 5 was the only place outside of Wall Market where the grounders never gave him a wide berth. Anywhere else in the slums, people were typically afraid whenever a Turk showed up, but the Turks had spent so much time lurking around Sector 5 keeping an eye on Aerith over the past decade that most people were just used to their presence. Reno preferred being avoided to the outright hostility some of Aerith’s biggest fans treated him to.

The doors to the church were always open a crack because the handle had long since fallen off one of them, so Reno nudged it open and stood in the doorway for a moment observing Aerith where she knelt next to the flowerbed. Her back was to him, and he was adept at entering a building quietly, but without so much as a glance backward she said,

“Can’t you ever knock before you come in, Reno?”

“How’d you know it was me?” he asked, tapping his stun rod against his shoulder as he waltzed down the aisle and slid into a pew at the front of the church.

She glanced sideways at him as he sat down. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

She wasn’t Reno’s usual type, not that he was exactly picky in any circumstance. He tended to go for chicks with bigger tits, though, and hers were just tiny perky little things - proportionate, but nothing to write home about. He also liked a little more flash and she was always dressed so plain it almost hid how pretty she actually was. Almost. She managed to make the cutesy pink dress and combat boots work for her. What always got him though, were those brilliant green eyes of hers. Hypnotic honestly.

“So what’s the story, babe?” Reno asked, stretching his legs out, careful not to hit the flowers.

“No story. I’m just tending to my babies.” Aerith took a flower gently between her fingers and began pruning the leaves.

“That won’t take long though, and then you’ll have time to kill. Or am I wrong?”

“Well, you’re not wrong that it won’t take me long. I’m almost done,” she said. “But I can think of plenty of things to do when I’m done. I always manage to fill my day, even when it gets _rudely interrupted_.” She fixed Reno with a scowl before turning back to her flowers.

“See, I could think of plenty of things to do with your time too,” Reno grinned. “And frankly, if you gave me the chance, you wouldn’t think of this as an intrusion at all.” He tapped his foot against the floor. “You’d be calling Tseng up tomorrow begging him to send me down to visit again.”

“That’s quite a little fantasy you’ve created, Reno,” she giggled.

“Doesn’t have to be a fantasy.”

At the beginning of his babysitting stint Reno had imagined Aerith was a naive virgin, partially because if you didn’t really know her, the image she projected could seem very innocent. But he had been on the gig helping Tseng out for about three years now and any notions he had about Aerith’s innocence had long since been laid to rest. Not that she was out doing a striptease at the Honeybee Inn every night or anything, but he knew she had her needs taken care of whenever she wanted to. Not that he was snooping, but it was the Turks’ job to know about anyone who was getting into Aerith’s pants whether she liked it or not.

He was far more interested in a girl who knew what to do in the bedroom than one who hadn’t ever touched a cock in her life, so it was all just fine to him.

“You know what? I don’t think you’d even know what to do with me if I said yes to you.” Aerith sat back on her legs and swiveled to face him.

“Oh, I most certainly would.” He winked at her and was more than a little pleased with how her cheeks flushed as she glanced away from him. “I’ve got a whole reference list if you really want to know how capable I am.” He did too. Not a list per say, but he had a handful of women and men who would have readily vouched for his skills if he called them up.

Aerith laughed. “I’m not sure that’s the endorsement you think it is.”

“What?” Reno shrugged. “I’m the first to admit I’m a slut. Just means I’ve got lots of practice. And wouldn’t you rather have fun with someone who knows what the fuck they’re doing?”

“I don’t know,” she put a finger to her lip and gave him a wholly unconvincing innocent look. “Would I?”

He scooted closer to where she sat. This was the most leeway she had ever given with him and, for better or worse, Reno always took a mile when he was given an inch.

“Why don’t you find out? If I don’t completely rock your world, I promise I’ll never bring it up again.”

“Wow!” Her eyes widened. “You mean I could get you to leave me alone just by having sex with you once?”

“Well, no,” he deflated. “Because the point is I would…never mind. Let’s stop beating around the bush and give it a try, huh?”

Aerith stood up and brushed the dust daintily from her dress, placing her hands behind her back and teetering back and forth for a moment. “Hmm,” she seemed to mull it over, which was pretty damn cruel of her if she was going to tell him no. “Well, we can’t fool around in here anyway. It’s not right.” With that, she marched confidently down the aisle toward the door.

Reno almost toppled over himself climbing out of the pew and running after her.

“Wait a damn second,” he said, slowing his pace to match hers once he caught up with her. “Are you serious? Because if you’re just yanking my dick-”

“Well, I’m not yanking it yet,” she laughed. Gods, she had a cute laugh too. Like the sound of wind chimes.

“If you’re teasing me, I’ll-”

“You’ll what, Reno?” She asked. “Guess you’ll just have to follow me and find out. Either way, I don’t think you’ll really do anything about it.”

Even if she was just teasing him, it was certainly worth finding out.

She led him down the dirt path that wound through a lot of abandoned constructions sites and scrap piles, coming to a halt in front of a long disused foreman’s trailer and tapping the metal pole she carried with her against the door.

“Wanna see what’s inside?” She raised her eyebrows.

Did he? If it meant a peak under her dress, then probably.

Reno kicked the door open perhaps a bit too enthusiastically and sauntered into the trailer. He expected it to be filthy and rank, but it was actually pretty damn pristine inside. It had been decorated with flowers, a desk and a chair against one wall, and a beat-up mattress on the floor with frilly pink sheets covering it.

“Holy shit.” Reno’s mouth fell open. “Is this like your fuck den or something?”

Aerith gave him a withering look and shrugged her jacket off, hanging it on the back of the chair by the wall. “You know I still live with my mom. It’s not like I can bring men home with me. Well I could, but I wouldn’t.” Her cheeks went pink again.

This was possibly the greatest moment of Reno’s life. Aerith Gainsborough had a secret sex hut.

“Here.” Aerith’s hands were on his shoulders, pulling at his suit jacket. “Why don’t you take that off?”

He practically tore the button on the jacket to free himself of it. Was this seriously happening? Oh man, Tseng was going to kill him if he ever found out, but he absolutely didn’t care.

“Lay down on the bed,” she said it so sweetly, but it was a demand, not a request.

Reno flung himself onto the mattress and undid the few buttons on his shirt that weren’t already undone, tossing it aside and working his belt off as soon as his shirt was gone.

“Whoa, slow down,” Aerith giggled. “We haven’t even kissed yet. You’re not helping your case, you know.” She put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

He held his hands up. “All right. I’m all yours, babe.”

Aerith slipped off her combat boots and hitched her dress up, crawling across the mattress to him with a sultry look he frankly never would have thought her capable of. Gods, those eyes of hers could have put him in a damn trance. They might just have been for how focused he was on her face as she came to straddle his lap. She grabbed his ponytail at the base of his skull and let her lips hover close to his, but when he tried to bridge the gap and kiss her, she yanked on his hair to stop him.

This was a problem because Reno loved having his hair pulled more than just about anything and when she yanked his head back it sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin.

“Oh,” she laughed, settling her ass against his lap. “Seems like you liked that.”

He grunted and nudged his nose against hers, desperate for their lips to meet.

She looked down at him with heavy-lidded eyes, her hand still curled around his hair, and finally, finally, pressed her lips to his. Her lips were as soft as he imagined and she smelled faintly of flowers, or maybe that was just the decorations. He opened his mouth against hers and was rewarded as her tongue moved to meet his. She gave another yank on his hair and a moan left his throat entirely of its own accord.

When she pulled away, she sat back against his lap and grinned at him. “You know, I have to admit, you’re a pretty good kisser, Reno.”

“Oh, you should see what else my tongue can do,” he purred.

She laughed and, to his disappoint, slid off of him, crossing the tiny room to her desk. “So, there’s something I like to do and I have a feeling you’ll be willing to try it.”

“I’m listening,” Reno sat up.

She rummaged around in the desk and pulled out a length of rope. Reno’s mind went absolutely buckwild with ideas as she moved slowly and purposefully back to the bed, back onto his lap. She stretched the rope out between her hands until it snapped taut. If Reno wasn’t already hard from the hair pulling, that would have done it.

Aerith brushed her nose against his, ghosting her lips against his as she whispered, “Would you let me tie you up, Reno?”

He swallowed hard and struggled to formulate the necessary words.

“Yeah. _Yes_.”

She kissed him, letting her tongue just barely dart out against his, and then she moved to his side. “Sit up and put your arms behind your back.”

He had the fleeting thought that letting her tie up was a really fucking stupid idea, but his heartbeat was throbbing between his legs, so his dick was really doing all the thinking at the moment.

“I have to warn you,” Aerith said, pressing her lips lightly to his ear as she worked the rope around his wrists, “I’m really good at tying knots. A SOLDIER taught me.”

“Yeah? You fucked a SOLDIER?” He tried to look back at her as she worked.

She grabbed his chin and forced it forward. “Uhn-uh.” She chided.

“Hm, didn’t peg you as so dominant, but I’m into it.”

She laughed and tugged harder on the rope. By the time she was done he was certain he was in a tighter bind than the practice ones he’d had to break out of in Turk academy, but he sure as hell liked it.

To his eternal relief, she climbed back onto his lap, grinding her hips as their lips came together again. If the heat between them hadn’t felt so real he would have been absolutely positive he was dreaming. Now that his arms were bound behind him it was driving him absolutely insane that he couldn’t touch her, but he didn’t mind as much when she ran her hands over his chest and dragged her thumb across his nipple. He groaned against her mouth and felt her lips twitch into a smile.

A few more minutes of this - with the occasional tug on his ponytail just to drive him wild - and Reno was positively dying to remove the rest of the fabric separating them and get down to business, but she was completely in control at the moment. She broke her lips away from his, leaving just enough space for them to breathe, her nose brushing against his.

“Aerith,” he breathed.

“Oh, _shoot._ ” She scooted back off of him, brow furrowed.

“What? Hold on. ‘Shoot’ what?”

She scrambled to her feet and pulled her boots on in a hurry, grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair and pulling it back on. “I forgot I told my mom I’d be home by four. Sorry, but I really have to go.”

His mouth fell open in disbelief. “Wait a second!” He cried. “I’m still tied up!”

“Sorry, I’m already running late!” She leaned over him and pecked his cheek, fishing his phone from his pocket and setting it in his lap. “See you around!”

With that, she darted out of the trailer leaving him alone on the bed with his hands bound tightly behind his back and an absolutely throbbing hard-on.

If Reno was being honest with himself, he definitely deserved this, but it had been absolutely worth what little action he had gotten. So worth it that he would have readily done it again.

He had to squirm and contort himself, kicking a boot off and pressing his foot against his sock until his bare foot was free and he could press a toe against his screen and reach his emergency contacts. He jabbed his toe against Rude’s face and, mercifully, he picked up a moment later, characteristically saying nothing and waiting for Reno to speak first.

“Hey uh, Rude…I need some help.”

“What did you do?”

“Just come down to the sector 5 slums and I’ll explain everything.”

* * *

Rude hadn’t let Reno live down the embarrassment of being left tied up in Aerith’s sex den. When he arrived to free him from his binds, he had fixed him with a look of disappointment he reserved for Reno’s most spectacular fuck-ups, peering at him from behind his sunglasses as he untied the rope. No amount of protest from Reno that it had been worth the risk would convince Rude, who very much thought of Aerith like a little sister.

To be completely honest, he would have readily done it again.

When it came time for Reno’s turn to check on Aerith again the next month, he did so with a spring in his step. Sure, she had left him tied up and half naked last time, but she had also made out with him and pulled his hair, so maybe he could edge things a little further this time if he was lucky.

As usual, she was in the church tending to her flowers when he showed up below the plate. He stood by the doorway with his arms folded watching her.

“Wasn’t sure if you’d come back after what happened last time,” Aerith greeted him without looking up.

“Yeah,” Reno sighed. “You did me pretty dirty.”

“I really _did_ have to go.” She glanced back at him with a grin.

“Ah, come on. Don’t try to bullshit me.” He waltzed down the aisle and took a seat in the front pew again. “Just admit you did it on purpose.”

She plucked a flower from the ground and brought it to her nose with a smile. “To be honest,” she glanced sideways at him. “I got cold feet. I’ve never fooled around with a Turk before. It felt…kind of wrong. I’m sorry, Reno. Will you forgive me?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

Oh she was laying it on thick now. Too bad he didn’t care.

“Babe, consider it forgotten.”

She laughed, a light little chuckle as she turned to tend to the rest of her flowers. “How _generous_ of you.”

“Hell, I’d do it again if you’re up for it. But only if you let things get a little further. I’ll let you tie me up anytime you want,” he winked at her and, just like last time, her cheeks flushed pink and she looked back down at her flowers.

“I _was_ being honest when I said you were a good kisser. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, huh?”

“You were pretty good yourself.” He waggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

“Surprised Tseng let you come back down to check on me after what happened last time.”

“Babe, if Tseng knew about that I would be _dead_ right now. Rude came and got me.”

“Aw,” Aerith smiled. “Rude’s such a good guy.”

“You know what the Turks do…right?” Reno asked.

“Good people can do bad things sometimes.” Aerith shrugged. “You of all people should know that.”

“Excuse me?” Reno folded his arms across his chest and leaned forward. “What is that supposed to mean? I’m bad to the bone, babe.”

She snorted loudly at this. “I have it on good authority that someone helps feed the orphans in sector 6.” She shrugged. “I won’t say who gave me that _highly classified intel_ , but I think that qualifies you as a pretty decent guy, Reno.”

Reno wrinkled his nose. Yeah, he did buy food for the brats in the Wall Market because that used to be him and he knew what it was like to go to bed with an empty stomach not knowing where your next meal would come from. But who the hell was spreading it around that he was doing it? He had a reputation to keep after all.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Reno protested.

“Uh-huh.” Aerith raised her eyebrows. “Well anyway, I figure someone like that can’t be all bad. My mom on the other hand…” She giggled. “She doesn’t trust you one bit.”

“Yeah well, she doesn’t trust Tseng either, does she?”

“She doesn’t trust Tseng for different reasons. Either way I think her concerns are probably well founded.” She sat back and grinned at Reno. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Sure, but she probably doesn’t know you like to tie men up in your little sex dungeon either, does she?”

Aerith blushed. “Okay. Fair enough.”

“I’d be willing to give it another shot though. You never let me prove I wasn’t all talk.”

She pretended to mull it over while she tended the flowers. “Let me finish up here and then maybe we can take a walk. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds like a dream.”

He waited patiently while she moved painstakingly from flower to flower as though she were intentionally drawing out her time just to drive him fucking nuts. When she was done, she stood up and grinned at him, walking away wordlessly and beckoning him to follow. Which he did, because he was a fucking idiot and he really wanted to fuck her now that he had kissed her.

So they walked together back to the little abandoned foreman’s trailer where Aerith apparently took every man she was ready to fuck. But this time, she pushed him against the door once they were inside and kissed him, pressing the line of her body hard against his and opening her mouth to tangle her tongue with his. It was a hell of a lot hotter and heavier than the last time, which put the thought in his mind that maybe…just maybe…he would really get lucky this time.

They stumbled against the other wall, stepping out of their shoes, shrugging jackets off as they moved. Aerith’s hands moved nimbly down the line of buttons on Reno’s shirt and she pushed it from his shoulders, once again running her hands across his chest, then up his back to tug at his ponytail again. He couldn’t help the moan that left his throat as he pressed her into the wall and pushed her jacket off.

Reno was a consummate professional, or at least considered himself one, both inside and outside of the bedroom. So when Aerith led him over to the bed and fell against it, gazing up at him with a sultry look that made him _ache_ , he knew exactly what he needed to. Kneeling down at the edge of the mattress, he grabbed one of her legs, kissing up her calf and down her thigh, pushing her dress up past her hips while she arched her back to help him, a cute little gasp leaving her mouth.

He propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at her. “You want me to show you what my tongue can do?”

To his surprise, she let out an annoyed huff and raised her eyebrows. “Haven’t you ever heard of show, don’t tell?”

So he hooked his finger in her underwear and pulled it down her legs, tossing it aside and grabbing her hip as she braced her legs against his shoulders. In all the times he had been beneath the plate to check up on her, Reno had only imagined this scenario in his _wildest_ dreams. He buried his face between her legs, and drew circles against her clit with his tongue, which earned him a sharp intake of breath as Aerith arched her back, her hand sliding into his hair and yanking hard.

“ _Reno_ ,” she moaned.

That was the sweetest fucking sound he had ever heard. Just listening to her little whimpers and moans as he moved his tongue against her was enough to get him hard almost immediately. He dug his fingers into her hips, she arched harder against him, her fingers curling tight against the bed sheets, her breath ragged. She came with a shuddering gasp, moaning his name and falling against the bed, sweat beading on her skin.

Reno sat up with a satisfied grin. “You like that?”

Her eyelids were heavy, awash in a post-orgasmic stupor.

“It was pretty good,” she sighed.

“Hm, just pretty good?” He crawled onto the bed next to her and kissed her neck. She ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not done if you’re ready for round two?”

Aerith laughed and kissed him. “Okay. But I want to be in charge.” She sat up and climbed off the bed and looked down at him, placing her hands on her hips. “Are you going to let me?”

Reno would have let her do fucking anything in that moment. “Whatever you want, babe.”

She gave him a grin and grabbed the rope from her desk drawer. “I’m gonna tie you up again. You sure you’re ready for this?”

“Please.” Reno placed his hands behind his back far too quickly. So she might leave him there with a hard-on again. Big deal. She had let him eat her out, which was more than enough for him if he was being completely fucking honest.

She tied him up, just as tight as last time, and then she knelt beside him, pulling his belt off slowly, her hands moving to the button on his pants and undoing it as nimbly as she had his shirt. She pulled the zipper down and tugged until his pants were around his ankles and his erection was clear and present beneath his boxers. Reno jerked his hips as she grabbed his boxers and yanked them down to join his pants.

“Oh,” she held her hand to her mouth and grinned. “To be honest, I thought it would be smaller considering how much you talk yourself up. I’ve gotta admit, Reno,” she put her hands on her hips, “I’m kind of impressed.”

“Yeah?” He raised his eyebrows. “Let me show you what I can do with it.”

“I’ll think about it.” She grabbed the base of his cock suddenly and he gasped as her hand slid up and down the length of him. He shuddered beneath her touch. “You really know what you’re doing, huh?”

“What, did you think I was a virgin?” Aerith laughed.

“No,” Reno huffed. He was having a hard time formulating words with her hand around his cock. “I mean, Tseng makes us vet all the guys you sleep with anyway-”

She let go of him abruptly. “Excuse me?”

Oh fuck. Why had he said anything at all?

“Uh…I mean…” Reno’s cock was positively throbbing. Him and his stupid fucking mouth. “Well, you’re our job, you know?”

“Tseng makes you vet the men I _sleep with_?” She balked. “Are you kidding me?”

“Aerith, come on. We just have to know who you’re in contact with because-”

“Unbelievable!” Aerith stood up, grabbing her underwear up off the floor and pulling it on. “I tolerate a lot from you guys, but this is way too far. Tell Tseng the next time he tries to look into someone I’m sleeping with I’m gonna shove this pole where the sun doesn’t shine!” She gripped her metal pole tightly.

“I mean…I’m not gonna tell him that. He’ll kill me.”

“UGH!” Aerith huffed. She stormed out of the trailer, leaving Reno buck naked with his arms bound behind his back.

He was so angry with himself he couldn’t think straight. Why had he mentioned Tseng at all while he was trying to fuck Aerith? What the fuck was he thinking? And now he was stuck there, still hard, trying to pull his phone from his pocket with his feet so he could call Rude again to come rescue him.

What was the saying? Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice-

Mercifully, he managed to dial Rude.

“Rude! Thank the Gods, man.”

“Reno,” Rude huffed. “What now?”

“Uh…I’m kind of tied up again.”

“Are you kidding me, Reno?” Rude groaned.

“Man, could you just come get me? We all know I’m an idiot when it comes to snatch alright?”

“Fine.” Rude hung up without another word.

Reno sat on the bed, his shoulders starting to ache from how tightly Aerith had bound his arms, trying to think away his erection while he waited for Rude to arrive. Thankfully, it wouldn’t exactly be the first time Rude had seen him naked, but if he could help it he didn’t want to be sporting a massive boner when Rude showed up.

It felt like hours before the doorknob turned and the door flew open.

“Ah, Rude, thank fuck, man. I thought I’d be stuck here forever.”

As the door swung all the way open, however, it wasn’t Rude that stepped into the trailer. Tseng walked in, hands held behind his back, glaring down where Reno lay in all his nude glory.

“Reno,” Tseng said with such an even-keeled tone that it made Reno break out in an icy sweat. “Would you care to explain yourself?”

“Well…you see, boss…there’s perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this…”

“Well,” said Tseng, scanning Reno’s body with a grimace. “I’m sure you can explain it all at headquarters.”

And despite the immense shame Reno felt as his boss untied his binds and waited for him to dress, he couldn’t help thinking that maybe the next time he checked in on Aerith - if Tseng let him live - he would risk the same situation just for another chance with her.

Fool me three times…well, he was just a fucking idiot.


	2. Strapped In

Reno had been summarily punished for the incident in Aerith’s sex den. The first, and probably worst of his punishments was having to ride back to headquarters with nothing but a little towel draped over his crotch while Tseng fixed him with his most severe ‘disappointed’ look. Honestly, he had spent so much time thinking about Tseng ‘reprimanding’ him whenever he got drunk that it was mostly a punishment because he was trying not to pop a boner in front of his boss.

The second punishment had been indefinite removal from Aerith’s detail and desk duty for the foreseeable future. This was a double whammy for Reno because, even though he had ruined it with his big fucking mouth, ever since Aerith’s hand had been around his dick he couldn’t get her out of his mind. He wasn’t the type to get hung up on girls - he was typically a one and done kind of guy, though he had his usuals at the Honeybee Inn. He rationalized it by telling himself it was because he hadn’t been able to see things through to their proper conclusion. Once he could get her naked and go at it, he would be over it and could move on.

That was a lot fucking harder to achieve stuck at a desk a minimum of twelve hours a day, under Tseng’s watchful eye, trying to get mountains of paperwork done. Some of it was his own damn fault of course - he was _weeks_ behind on reports - but Tseng had piled on his and Rude’s paperwork as an added ‘fuck you’.

Reno fidgeted at his desk and thought about how Aerith looked with her legs spread and her dress hitched up past her hips. He stared at a half-finished report on his computer and tried to think about something else to quell his growing arousal at the thought, crossing his legs and tapping his finger against the desk.

From the front of the room, Tseng cleared his throat and glared at Reno.

Reno stopped moving for about ten seconds before his foot was tapping against the floor. He typed a few words, thought about Aerith’s hand around his cock, and had to stop typing. Shiva’s fucking tits, she had really wormed her way into his brain. It had only been two weeks and it was driving him insane.

“Reno,” Tseng growled. “Must you make so much noise?”

“Sorry, boss.” He held his leg still, but he had a hard time recognizing his fidgeting until it was already irritating Tseng.

“How are your reports coming?” Tseng asked, turning his attention back to a stack of papers only he was allowed to sign off on.

“Oh, fucking great, thanks.” Reno pulled a cigarette from his breast pocket and chewed on it. He never lit up in the office because he knew Tseng would chew his ass out, but it was soothing enough for his addiction to have it in his mouth until he could light up.

“You brought this upon yourself,” Tseng told him. He had long since given up on correcting Reno’s language - they both knew there were bigger violations of company policy to chide him about. “I can’t imagine what you were thinking. Have you done this with other priorities?”

Did Reno answer honestly? Not unless he wanted to work a desk job for the rest of his life. Still, couldn’t hurt to toe the line could it?

“No, but c’mon, boss. Are you telling me you’ve never thought about it?”

Tseng pursed his lips and signed off on the paper with a heavy scratch of his pen. Frankly, he was an enigma - Reno wasn’t sure he even did fuck - he seemed to live like a monk in Shinra Tower, doing whatever was asked of him and only leaving to conspire with the vice president (something Reno was only privy to because the Turks owed Rufus Shinra their lives). Part of Reno still suspected Tseng was punishing him so severely because _he_ was interested in Aerith, but another part of them was sure it couldn’t be true.

“ _No_ ,” Tseng said definitively. “Though frankly I’m more disappointed that my second-in-command allowed himself to be bound and left in various states of undress not once, but twice. This is exactly how she will inevitably elude us when the time comes to bring her in. This is also why you are off the case indefinitely.”

“I mean, I don’t need it explained to me.” Reno rolled his eyes. “I tried to fuck the ancient. I get it. Big no-no.”

Tseng stared at him with a furrowed brow. “ ‘Big no-no’ is an extreme understatement, Reno. I would encourage you to take your job a bit more seriously. Please don’t read this as a threat, but we both know what happens to a Turk who is no longer of use to the company.”

Reno swallowed hard at the implication and stared at his computer screen. He did ultimately feel that a chance at fucking Aerith was worth potentially being shot in the head by a piece of shit SOLDIER, but he usually felt that way when his dick was doing the thinking.

“I hear you boss.”

“Good.” The way Tseng said it suggested the conversation was over.

When Tseng was done signing off on his stack of papers, he pulled his phone from his pocket, scanned a message, and stood up. “I’m needed on the western continent.” This was their secret code for conspiratorial affairs with the VP. “I trust you can do your job and get some paperwork done while I’m gone?”

“Sure thing.” Reno chewed on his cigarette moodily.

As soon as Tseng was out of the room he leaned back and lit up his cigarette, puffing on it and trying to think about anything except fucking Aerith. He wasn’t even positive she was _actually_ interested. He thought she probably was or she never would have actually touched his cock, but he wouldn’t put it past her to have been looking to set him up again. Well, next time - if there ever was a next time - he wouldn’t let her tie him up, but he would still let her do almost anything else she wanted if it meant a non-zero chance of fucking her.

He smoked his cigarette down to a stub thinking about it. Then he shut off his computer and made a snap decision.

He was a _Turk_. He knew how to sneak around without getting caught, but the problem was that Tseng seemed to have a sixth sense for sniffing out his bullshit, so he would have to be extra careful. He knew there was no guarantee anything would happen, but he kept thinking about the _sounds_ Aerith made while he was eating her out and it felt absolutely worth it to give it a go.

He was even risking Elmyra Gainsborough’s ire this time - though he wasn’t entirely positive Rude hadn’t already told her about what happened.

Lighting up another cigarette, Reno made his way to the train station and took the train down to the Wall Market where he replenished his supplies at the pharmacy before making the long walk into sector 5. It was well past midnight, which wasn’t exactly a guarantee Aerith would be home in bed, but he was hopeful.

He took the familiar path through town, past an old abandoned chocobo enclosure, stopping at the edge of the wooden steps leading down into Aerith’s garden. For as long as Reno had been on Aerith’s detail, the place had been positively teeming with flowers - every scrap of dry earth covered in the things. Their scent lingered in the air and Reno took pause for a moment to observe the fields of them bathed in the artificial moonlight from the plate suns above.

But he wasn’t here to marvel at the flowers he had seen a hundred fucking times, even if they did always get to him. He was here to try and get Aerith to agree to fuck him and he would be damned if he wasn’t going to see that through. He moved down the old wooden steps, following the dirt path up to the little cottage where Aerith and her mother lived. It had been quite some time since he had been this close to the house, given Elmyra’s propensity for pointing a gun at him when he did so.

Aerith’s room was the one on the right if he remembered correctly, so he picked up a rock off the ground and chucked it at the window, wincing and hoping it wasn’t too loud. The last thing he wanted was to risk waking Elmyra and get chased out of the sector with a pistol. And even though Elmyra didn’t trust Tseng, he knew they kept in communication enough that if Elmyra found Reno snooping around her yard after midnight, Tseng was going to hear about it.

A few seconds passed before Aerith’s face appeared in the window. She stared down at him and cracked the window open.

“Well, look who it is,” she said with a grin.

“Wasn’t sure you’d be happy to see me,” he greeted her. “After last time and all.” Why even bring it up? Because he was a fucking idiot who never thought for five seconds before he blurted things out.

She pursed her lips. “Yeah, I’m still mad at Tseng about that. But it’s not really your fault is it?”

“Hey, uh…” Reno toed his boot against the ground. “You wanna come down and chat so your mom doesn’t hear us and try to beat me with a stick.”

Aerith giggled. “She would too. Hold on. I’ll be right down.” She held a finger up, then she shut the window and disappeared back into the room.

Reno felt like an idiot teenager standing there waiting for her to come down and sneak out with him - except he hadn’t ever been this sappy and stupid as a teen. Once they fucked it would be out of his system and he could relax again.

The door to the cottage opened and Aerith stepped out, walking over to him with her hands behind her back and a smirk on her face. She teetered forward on her toes and glanced up at Reno.

“So? What are you doing down here? Rude said you got in pretty big trouble with Tseng after last time.”

Reno scanned her face, hyper-focused for a moment on those hypnotic eyes of hers, lingering for another moment on her lips.

“I know you were mad and all,” he said, trying to act as though he hadn’t been pretty fucking irritated in the moment, even if it had partially been his own fault, “but it was still pretty rotten of you to leave me tied up there again. _Tseng_ is the one who came and got me. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?”

“I can imagine,” she nodded, but she was still grinning.

“Yeah, I can tell you’re real sorry about it too.”

“Did you come here to gripe at me?” She demanded.

“No.” He leaned over her, inching closer until the tip of his nose brushed against hers. “I had some other things in mind.”

“Pretty cocky to assume I’m interested.”

“Hey, I’m just hedging my bets.” He toyed with kissing her, ghosting his lips against hers, but she closed the gap before he could give it much thought, pecking his lips and walking away down the path toward town. He followed in a hurry. “We going to your little sex den again?”

“Where else?” she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. “I had a _long_ talk with Tseng the last time he was down here about giving me a little more privacy. He was very contrite,” she laughed. “But I still had a new deadbolt put on the door to keep any unexpected guests out.”

“A deadbolt isn’t gonna stop Tseng if he thinks you’re in trouble,” Reno pointed out.

“No, I know. It’s mostly a symbolic gesture.”

“You know, I think part of why he was pissed at me is because he’s got the hots for you.”

Aerith snorted at this and shook her head. “Yeah, Tseng isn’t interested in me. I tried that once.”

“You _what_?” Reno came to a halt, staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

She shrugged. “What? He’s handsome and we’re friends…sort of. Maybe friend isn’t the right word. It doesn’t matter anyway. Don’t you know your own boss, Reno? I thought the Turks were really tight-knit or something.”

“We are!” Reno protested.

“Well if he hasn’t said anything to you, it’s hardly my place to say something,” Aerith replied cryptically.

“No, no. I want to hear more about this. You tried to seduce Tseng? What happened?”

“He’s involved with someone else,” Aerith shrugged. “He wasn’t interested in me. Except, well, you know, he was all” she placed her hands on her hips and wrinkled her brow, putting on a deep voice in an impression of Tseng. “ ‘I’ve spent my whole career watching you grow up. I’m very disappointed in this behavior, Aerith. This is an inappropriate line for you to cross. Blah blah blah. I won’t tell your mother…this time.’” She rolled her eyes.

“Wow, spot on,” Reno chuckled.

“Thank you, thank you.”

Reno was more curious than he would have liked to admit about the actual content of the conversation, but he also didn’t really want to talk about his boss again while he was trying to fuck Aerith. That had been his biggest mistake last time. Unfortunately, his big mouth didn’t stop him from voicing his next thought.

“Any other Turks you’ve seduced that I should know about?” he asked.

“No,” Aerith shrugged. “Rude’s too much like a big brother. And I haven’t seen Cissnei since…” she trailed off, her face a momentary mask of pain. Just as quickly, she shook it away. “Well anyway. You’re the only one besides Tseng, and I think we can both agree _you_ came on to _me_ so this doesn’t even count.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say, princess.”

There was a moment of stiff silence in the wake of Aerith’s unfinished statement. Nobody talked about Zack anymore. The official line was that he was dead, but none of them really believed that. Reno knew Tseng still looked into it from time to time. And he also knew that Aerith and Zack had been in love before he disappeared. He had always liked the kid.

Better not to think about it.

“So full disclaimer,” Reno broke the silence. “I’m not letting you tie me up this time. I don’t trust you.”

“Aw darn,” Aerith giggled. “And I had the handcuffs all ready.”

Reno was annoyed with himself at how excited he was at the mere thought of Aerith using handcuffs on him, but he was absolutely drawing a firm line at being bound in _any_ way, shape, or form this time. He was going to get laid and he _wasn’t_ getting caught by his boss this time.

“That _is_ too bad,” he said.

They arrived in front of the old trailer Aerith had converted into her absurd little sex den and, as she promised, a deadbolt had been secured to the door. She unlocked both locks and jimmied the door open with some pressure from her shoulder, stepping inside and locking the door behind Reno.

“No one will bother us now,” Aerith said. “Unless Tseng managed to follow you.”

“Nah, he’s with the vice president. He won’t be back for awhile.” Aerith giggled at this and crossed the room to the drawer where he knew she kept all of her little sex toys and various other _accessories_. “What’s so funny?”

“Is Tseng often busy with the vice president?”

“What do you know about it?” Reno asked, narrowing his eyes. Did Aerith know they were plotting against the president? He didn’t think Tseng would let something like that slip, but then if Rufus took over for his old man that would mean no more trying to bring Aerith in. She could live her life without fear of being a Shinra experiment again.

“Does he spend a long time with the vice president every time he’s called to help?” She laughed and again Reno relished the sound of it.

“Well…they’ve got big plans to work out,” he replied with a noncommittal shrug.

“If you say so,” Aerith said, still rummaging through the drawer. She set a bottle of lube on the desktop and continued looking for something else. Reno stared at the bottle and allowed his mind to go wild with the possibilities of what the two of them might get up to that evening. “Just surprised a Turk doesn’t know what’s going on right under his nose, that’s all.”

“Just what are you implying?”

Aerith gave him a withering look. “And you’re second in command?” She was clutching what Reno very clearly recognized as a strap-on in her hand, with a bright pink phallus attached to the straps. Whatever they were discussing cleared entirely from his mind at the sight of it and his eyes darted wildly back and forth between the bottle of lube and the strap-on.

“Are you…are-are you gonna…?” He could not form a complete sentence at that moment if his life depended on it. The mere thought of her wearing _that_ was rerouting the blood flow directly to his groin.

She carried both items with her as she closed the distance between them, pressing her hand softly against his chest to push him backward onto the bed and setting both the bottle and the strap-on to the side as she climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. Placing her lips against his ear, she whispered,

“Use your words, Reno.”

And then she ground her ass back against his crotch and his body reacted _way_ too readily to it. He opened his mouth before her lips even touched his and as soon as they did, his tongue moved to meet hers. He was aware that his kisses were greedy, far greedier than he usually preferred to play it, but he couldn’t get enough of her now that they were touching. And she smelled so _fucking_ good. Her hair, her skin, her clothes, the bed, it all smelled like flowers.

He pushed and pulled at her dress until it rose past the curve of her ass and then he let one of his hands slide beneath the fabric of her dainty little underwear, moving between her legs until she gasped against his mouth. He yanked the dress rest of the way over her head and was pleased to find she wasn’t wearing a bra beneath it.

“Gods, you’ve got beautiful tits,” he gasped.

“So complimentary,” she laughed, and she leaned backward as he sat up, gripping the back of his head and yanking on his hair as he glued his mouth to her chest.

She even tasted good.

He kissed a path between her breasts, squeezed them, ran his tongue over her nipple and delighted in the gasp it elicited. His heartbeat throbbed between his legs already, but he took his time, leaning back to let her unbutton his shirt and shove it from his shoulders, shifting positions so he could remove her underwear and she could work at his pants. It was a fun game of trying to undress each other while simultaneously trying to kiss every exposed inch of flesh. Every bit of her was so soft, such a stark opposition to his own body, all sharp angles and scars. But she didn’t seem to mind that at all, kissing across every scar she encountered, moving down his chest and stomach, running delicate hands over his hip bones and then…

He hadn’t really been expecting it when she gripped his cock and took it into her mouth. His hips jerked and he leaned his head back with a moan.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, arching his back. “Shiva’s tits, Aerith.”

She pulled away with a slick _pop_ and sat back on her legs, grinning at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “Just returning the favor from last time.”

“Come here,” he beckoned, waggling his fingers at her as he laid his head down on the pillow. “Come sit on my face.”

She snorted. “Thanks for the offer, but I’d rather try something else.” She picked up the strap-on. “That is…only if you want to.”

“If I-” Reno stared at her. “If I _want_ to? _If I WANT to_?”

Reno could have a good time with anybody of any gender and something he enjoyed _a lot_ was being topped. Didn’t matter by who, he just liked it. If he could create his own elaborate sexual fantasy it was this exact moment: Aerith Gainsborough asking if she could fuck him with her strap-on.

Aerith had risen to her feet and was fastening the device to herself. “I haven’t actually used this one yet.” _This one?_ Implying she had _others_? Oh man had Reno underestimated her. “It seems so fun because it’s got this little piece here,” she made direct eye contact with him as she slid the piece she was talking about inside of her with a little grin. “It vibrates. So we can _both_ have fun.”

“Oh,” was all Reno managed to say.

She finished securing the strap on and knelt at the end of the bed and Reno’s brain was so overwhelmed by the thought of what came next that he almost shut down completely.

“What position would be most comfortable for you?” She asked. She had barely finished her question before Reno flipped over onto his stomach and arched his back to stick his ass in the air. Aerith giggled behind him and ran a soft hand along the curve of his ass. “You’ve got a pretty cute butt, Reno.”

“Ah,” he said, because he wasn’t capable of saying anything more substantial.

He heard the lid of the lube bottle snap open and then Aerith gripped his hip tightly with one hand while she slid a finger inside of him with the other. He made a strangled sound as her finger pumped inside of him and brushed against his prostate, his cock throbbing at the sensation.

“Shiva’s fucking tits,” he gasped. “You seem to know what you’re doing.”

“Well, I do my research,” she shrugged. “But you’re not the first guy I’ve tried this with.”

For a fraction of a second Reno almost gave voice to the first thought that came to his mind at this: ‘You do this with Zack?’ And he thanked every God there was that for once his internal filter seemed to be working. He pushed the thought as far from his mind as possible and focused on Aerith thrusting her finger inside of him.

He curled his fists around the bedsheets and pressed the side of his face against the pillow, rocking his hips backward to meet her finger as she slid a second finger in. He was panting for breath, sweat beading on his forehead. Gods, what if Tseng _had_ been tailing him and walked in on _this_?

No, he always took hours whenever Rufus called him for planning. They were safe.

_Wait._

‘He’s involved with someone else.’‘Is Tseng often busy with the vice president?’

_Was Tseng fucking Rufus Shinra?_

Shiva’s tits why the fuck was he thinking about that at a moment like this? Honestly though, the thought wasn’t unappealing, so it wasn’t hurting the mood at all.

Aerith withdrew her hand and Reno groaned at its absence. She leaned over him and kissed his shoulder.

“Are you ready?”

“Gods yes.”

There was a slick sound and then he felt it pressing against him and he couldn’t control the sound that left his throat as the strap-on stretched him open, a weird mixture of pleasure and pain that he enjoyed far too much. He could feel it vibrating too and the combined sensation of it all made his brain buzz. Aerith slowed to a stop and waited for Reno’s signal, gasping - if he had to guess - at the vibration of her own piece of the contraption.

He rocked his hips backward and she began to move again, thrusting against him in a slow, steady rhythm.

“ _Ah…Ah…fuck_ ,” he gasped.

And then her arm reached around his hip and her fingers curled around his cock and stroked it while she pounded into him with the toy and his entire brain short-circuited. All he could think about was the pleasure, so intense it was almost unbearable. He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut as a moan left his throat.

“Does it feel good, Reno?” she asked, in that sweet sing-songy voice of hers. She could have said fucking anything to him and it would have sounded good. She really was abso-fucking-lutely perfectly from head to toe.

Oh fuck, it was all over for him once she made him cum and he knew it. He was an idiot for thinking this would get it out of his system. He wanted to spend the rest of his gods damned life getting fucked by Aerith Gainsborough.

He couldn’t answer her question, driven to the edge as she thrust harder against him and stilled her hand at the head of his cock for a moment before resuming her fast, even strokes. His breath was ragged. Nothing had ever felt this good. She moaned his name as her hips jerked out of rhythm and she inhaled sharply.

The sound of his name on her lips as she came completely undid him.

His cock throbbed in her hand, every nerve in his body firing at once, the pleasure rocketing up his spine and ending in an explosion of heat behind his eyes. He was vaguely aware that her name was on his lips and then he fell boneless against the mattress and Aerith slid the strap-on out of him.

He could die right then and there. Nothing would ever beat this moment.

Aerith exhaled slowly. “Well that was fun.”

“Mrm,” Reno said, his face pressed into the pillow. He didn’t feel capable of moving.

He felt Aerith’s absence as she stepped away from the mattress, but she returned a moment later with a towel, pushing Reno gently onto his side and wiping the cum from his abdomen with a delicate touch. Oh Gods, he was in love. Not literally, but she was so perfect it was unreal. And he knew if he voiced that thought she would fix him with a frown and leave.

“I should get back before my mom realizes I’m gone,” she said softly, gathering her clothes off of the floor and pulling them back on.

Reno propped himself up on his elbows. “Let me walk you back.”

“No,” she kissed his cheek. “Better not. It was stupid enough of you to come down here in the first place.”

“But so worth it,” he sighed.

She grinned at him. “Glad you had fun. But, Reno, do me a favor?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t come back down here until Tseng let’s you. I don’t want you getting in trouble with him because of me.” She held up a hand before he could protest. “I _know_ it’s not my fault, but we both know it’s a lot more dangerous than you joke about. Let things blow over. Maybe we can risk it again when he’s not so mad at you.”

“Yeah, all right,” he waved his hand dismissively and sat up. The moment of bliss was over and it was time to return to Shinra Tower. “I promise. But look, if you happen to wander into Wall Market and we run into each other…”

Aerith rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’m always running around Wall Market at odd hours.”

“I _thought_ I saw you at the Honeybee Inn.”

She shoved his shoulder and stood up. “I’ll see you around, Reno.”

“Yeah. Get home safe, _princess_.”

She stepped out of the trailer and Reno finished dressing, lighting up a cigarette as he saw himself out and made his way back to the train station. Did he want to do it again? Absolutely. But he also felt pretty damn content with the way things had gone. It wasn’t what he envisioned when he decided to sneak down there, but considering it was a thousand times better than anything he would have imagined happening that evening, he wasn’t complaining.

He would do as Aerith asked and wait until Tseng wasn’t so damn pissed off at him about the whole thing. He knew eventually Tseng would place him back on Aerith’s detail. There were only so many Turks to spare and Tseng was always busy with something, so Reno and Rude were typically the ones taking care of his bitch work for him.

Now that he wasn’t in a pleasure-induced stasis, the nagging thought of what Aerith had alluded to earlier was back on his mind. He reached Shinra Tower and, instead of heading for the office in the basement to get back to his paperwork, he took the elevator up to the residential quarters where Rufus spent his time under house arrest. He was allowed to move between residences in Midgar, Junon, and Costa del Sol, but never allowed outside the quarters and always under supervision of one of the Turks.

Reno stopped outside the door to Rufus’ apartment and listened with his ear against the door, pulling away almost instantly when he heard Tseng moaning, then moving back against the door again because, well…he wanted to hear it.

Holy _shit_. Tseng was fucking Rufus Shinra. All that time ‘doing business’ together was just a front for the two of them to bone for hours at a time?

Reno could all too vividly imagine himself in the middle of that sandwich. Nothing wrong with a little more fuel for the spank bank. This evening had been perfect for that.

The noise stopped and Reno stood up, prepared to return to the office and get a little work done before inevitably falling asleep at his desk. But unfortunately for him, he tripped over a tray left out for housekeeping to take and sprawled face first onto the floor, knocking the empty dishes on the tray around with a loud clatter.

Before he could right himself, the door flew open and he found Rufus Shinra standing in the doorway in nothing but a silk robe. He stared at Reno for several seconds and then turned away and said,

“Tseng. It’s one of yours. The loud redhead.”

“ _RENO!?_ ”

Well. At least Reno was going to die happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically from the moment I posted the first chapter I had an idea for a second chapter but I hemmed and hawed over it for a bit. Anyway here it is and of course, me being me, I couldn't resist shoving in a little Tsengru. 
> 
> Anyway Reno for sure loves getting pegged. Also I believe in Horny Aerith rights. Will I write another chapter of this one day? Who knows. Maybe a spin-off where Reno gets spit-roasted by Tseng and Rufus. Whatever! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this started on a discord server complaining about how some people paint Aerith out to be so innocent when she 100% fucks and turned into a joke about her seducing Reno and leaving him tied up somewhere and........now it's this. I had fun writing it and honestly...? Kind of into Reno/Aerith now.


End file.
